


Gazette

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [37]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Gazette. Noun. A paper that is printed and distributed usually daily or weekly and that contains news, articles of opinion, features, and advertising : newspaper.He woke up early, flushed and panting. He sat up on his elbows, his heart pounded and mind racing in time. That was unusual.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 18





	Gazette

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, writing about something I know almost nothing about aside from many, many fanfics about this. Well, success, hopefully??

He woke up early, flushed and panting. He sat up on his elbows, his heart pounded and mind racing in time. That was unusual.

Ciel felt a weird uncomfortableness and he looked down, embarrassment seeping into him as he saw the poke in his nightgown. 

He willed it to go away, shifting from side to side uncomfortably. 

Knock, knock, knock. Ciel's head spun towards the door and he cursed, grabbing his sheets and placing it over his lap, resting his back against the headboard. He tried to compose himself as best he could.

"You seem to be awake, young master," Sebastian said before he pushed the door open and brought the breakfast cart in with him. Ciel blinked in surprise at the change in lighting and Sebastian's statement, then he cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes, what of it?" he replied cooly, looking away as the demon opened the bedroom curtains. 

"Nothing, sir. It's just that you usually need... coaxing to wake up." 

It was relatively innocuous, but the way Sebastian had said "coaxing" sent a shiver down his spine and to the flesh under the sheets and nightgown.

He flushed and shifted once more, choosing not to reply until he had the gazette in his hands and his tea next to him. 

"Well, I have no need for it today," he said, trying to focus on reading. 

A hand smoothly brushed over the sensitive area and he hissed, pleasure blooming through him. 

"Is that really true, sir?" 


End file.
